The present embodiments relate generally to printer heads and in particular to systems for managing airflow patterns around moving printer heads.
Printers are commonly used in printing graphics or text on to sheets of material. These sheets of printed material may be used for many purposes, including formation into articles of manufacture. The printer heads of these printers typically move at speeds sufficient to create turbulence around the printer head. This turbulence may negatively impact the print quality on the sheets, particularly if the sheet is textured or if the print head is positioned at a distance that exceeds current standards for recommended print distance.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for managing the airflow patterns around moving printer heads to reduce the impact of air flow on print quality, particularly over large print distances.